thornevillepokemon_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Vermilion City
Vermilion City is a city in Kanto situated near a sea inlet to the south, it serves as a popular sea port for ships such as the S.S. Anne. Vermilion Harbor is a home port for many ships. The S.S. Anne sails around the world and returns to Vermilion once a year. The S.S. Aqua sails from Olivine City in Johto to Vermilion Harbor. The Seagallop Ferries sail regularly to all of the Sevii Islands. Aside from the harbor, the other exits to the city are Route 11 and Diglett's Cave to the east. North of the city is Route 6. Slogan The Port of Exquisite Sunsets Places to Visit Vermilion City is home to the "Lightning American" Lt. Surge, the Leader of the Electric-specialist Gym. The people in the town are careful about pollution, as they are afraid that an infestation of Grimer could occur if the seas were ever polluted, as Celadon City suffers from this in Generations. Wild Pokémon appear in the sea around the city. Vermilion is also home to the Fan Club Chairman. He can be found in the Pokémon Fan Club house located just slightly north of the Gym. By talking to him, some lucky trainers can obtain a voucher for a free bike. Vermilion Harbor Vermilion Harbor or Vermilion Port Entrance is one of the larger docks in the Kanto region, and boats such as the S.S. Anne, S.S. Aqua, S.S Aqua Deluxe, and Seagallop dock here. Pokémon Fan Club The Kanto chapter of the Pokémon Fan Club is located in Vermilion. The Pokémon Fan Club is an organization spread throughout the Pokémon world, with at least one Club House in nearly every region. The Fan Club is basically a place for people to meet and chat about their favorite Pokémon and to show off their collections to each other. In general, the members are usually more oriented to unevolved, cute Pokémon. Vermilion Gym The Vermilion Gym is the official Gym of Vermilion City. Its Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, focuses on Electric-type Pokémon. Trainers who defeat him receive the Thunder Badge. The main room is filled with 15 trash cans, andTrainers are scattered about this room. Beyond this room is another, guarded by electric doors. The only way to get in the final room, where Lt. Surge is located, is to find two switches underneath the trash cans. If the first switch was found, but the trainer incorrectly guessed the second one, the traps would reset. After Lt. Surge is defeated, he will give the trainer the Thunder Badge, TM34: Shock Wave or TM24: Thunderbolt, and the ability to use Fly outside of battle. Fishing Brothers A man known as the Vermilion City Fishing Guru can be found here. He is the eldest of the Fishing Brothers, and will be willing to teach some trainers a few fishing tricks. They also have their own sushi restaurant which is the best in the city. It is also called Fishing Brothers. Pokémon Ranger Base Each region has at least of of their own bases for Pokémon Rangers that work in the Ranger Union. Vermilion City is the first of two bases in Kanto. Their base is close to the sea and heavily guarded, tourists are not permitted on its site.